jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Andro
|} {| cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0" style="margin-right:5px; border:1px solid #104E8B; background-color:#efefef; width:100%; text-align:justify;" | style="vertical-align:middle; padding: 10px;" | ChikatLik Hey. Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass du mir mein erstelltes ChiKatLik (das hier) wiederherstellst und auf meine baustelle unter luke stellst? mit dem Prinzip, was da ist. Will das mal kurz abgleichen mit dem richtigen Artikel und dann schauen,w as ich im richtigen ncoh machen kann. KitDiskussion 19:34, 22. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Gar kein Problem; hab ich auf deine Seite rüberkopiert. Gruß – Andro Admin · Disku 20:12, 22. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Kostenlos? Kostet Jedipedia etwas. Starkiller ArC 18:35, 23. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Nicht für dich. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:36, 23. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Für wen denn (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Starkiller ArC (Diskussion | Beiträge) 18:39, 23. Sep. 2010) :::Für niemanden, Jedipedia ist und bleibt kostenlos. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 18:43, 23. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ok habe gehört kostet etwas dann is ja supi (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Starkiller ArC (Diskussion | Beiträge) 18:45, 23. Sep. 2010) Kategorien Sind eigentlich Kategorien mit nur einem Eintrag erlaubt? 17:55, 27. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :In einigen bestimmten Fällen, wenn sie innerhalb einer bestimmten Sortierungsstruktur stehen, ja. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 18:35, 27. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Mhm, das ist blöd, hätte mir ne klare Regelung gewünscht. Aber danke für die Antwort :) 20:21, 28. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Chat Blubb. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 10:11, 31. Okt. 2010 (CET) Halloween? Hey Andro, wieso gibbet dieses Jahr keine Halloween-Verkleidung der Jedipedia? MfG, --Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 13:04, 31. Okt. 2010 (CET) :Wenn es jedes Jahr die gleiche Überraschung gibt, dann ists ja keine Überraschung mehr... Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:19, 31. Okt. 2010 (CET) ::Heißt das es gibt gar keine oder nur eine andere? Darth Grave 15:21, 31. Okt. 2010 (CET) :::@ Pandora: Ja, es ist dann zwar keine Überraschung mehr, dafür aber eine Art Tradition... MfG, --Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 15:40, 31. Okt. 2010 (CET) ::::Was ist denn das für eine Tradition, die sich aus "ham wir schon einmal gemacht" begründet (-; Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:42, 31. Okt. 2010 (CET) Ahoi Kannst grad ICQ? --Modgamers Kummerkasten 14:26, 17. Nov. 2010 (CET) Move-Rechte Hallo Andro. Ich hätte eine Frage zu dne Move-Rechten: Mir ist heute aufgefallen, dass du Darth Grave Move-Rechte gegeben hast. Ich kann aber nicht ganz verstehen, wodurch er das verdient hat, da deine Begründung lediglich war, dass er lange genug dabei sei. Er hat nicht wirklich viel Erfahrung, was man daran sieht, dass er bisher nur eine Seite erstellt und auch erst seit kurzem überhaupt Wahlberechtigt ist. Es wäre schön, wenn du mir meine Fragen beantworten kannst. KitDiskussion :Bei Darth Grave hatte ich keinen Zweifel, dass er die Rechte verdient, da er in seiner ersten Zeit einige gute Beiträge geleistet hat. Darüber hinaus ist er auch auf Starwars-Union.de aktiv (obwohl ich dort nicht angemeldet bin, sind mir einige seiner Beiträge dort aufgefallen). Ich habe nichts dagegen, dass du fragst (das ist dein gutes Recht, also den nächsten Satz bitte nicht falschverstehen), aber dachtest du, ich hätte ihm eventuell unüberlegt die Recht gegeben? Das kann ich dir nämlich getrost verneinen. Gruß – Andro A • Disku 20:20, 22. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Davon bin ich nicht ausgegangen... Es hat mich nur verwundert. Danke für die schnelle Antwort. KitDiskussion 20:28, 22. Nov. 2010 (CET) Bild wiederherstllen Könntest du das Bild „Datei:Crosscurrent.JPG“ das du soeben gelöscht hast widerherstellen (Covergalerie). Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 20:34, 22. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Ok, da es ja nun Usus zu sein scheint, die englischen Cover zu behalten. Gruß – Andro A • Disku 20:38, 22. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Wie oft den noch? Datei:TCWCrashCourse.jpg - hätte ich geren wieder aus selben Grund wie eins weiter oben! Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 20:49, 7. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::Welchen Mehrwert soll das bitteschön dem Leser bringen? Dass der Schriftzug minimal anders ist? Das Bild an sich ist exakt gleich. – Andro A • Disku 20:52, 7. Feb. 2011 (CET) Rückgängig machen Hi Andro, das habe ich leider übersehen. Tut mir leid. Und danke, dass du es korrigiert hast. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 12:28, 13. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Keine Ursache Bild:--).gif – Andro A • Disku 18:14, 14. Dez. 2010 (CET) Chat Blubb. Kurz Zeit? Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 11:26, 26. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Blubb. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 11:37, 5. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Blubb. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 18:35, 4. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :::Bin nicht sicher, ob ich heute Abend kann. – Andro A • Disku 18:56, 4. Apr. 2011 (CEST) ::::Blubb. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 16:57, 5. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Halbjahresprüfungen Hi Andro, ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg und Kraft für die Prüfungen. Ich freue mich schon auf deine Rückkehr. Komm gut ins neue Jahr rein. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 12:21, 26. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Viel Glück! Komm gut ins neue Jahr rein. Liebe Grüße,--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 12:36, 26. Dez. 2010 (CET) Operation: Sundown Hallo Andro. Ich wollte dich darum bitten, meinen Benutzerseitenlink zu meiner Diskussionsseite umzuleiten (siehe Admiral Ackbar). Ebenfalls bitte ich um eine unbefristete Sperrung meines Accounts. Ich bitte dich ebenfalls für meine vergangenen Missetaten um Entschuldigung und hoffe du kannst meiner Naivität vergeben. Dir wünsche ich noch ein hoffentlich frohes und vielversprechendes neues Jahrzehnt. Mit besten Grüßen, – [[Benutzer:Clone Commander Keller|'CC Keller']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Clone Commander Keller 22:58, 31. Dez. 2010 (CET) Danke Hey Andro,Danke für deine Willkommensgrüße Tschau,Ashoka P.S.: Tolle Seite!! (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Ashoka (Diskussion | Beiträge) 09:17, 18. Feb. 2011) :Keine Ursache :-) Wenn du noch Fragen oder Anliegen hast, melde dich einfach. Gruß – Andro A • Disku 20:17, 18. Feb. 2011 (CET) Babel Hey Andro,vielleicht denkst du mal dran deine beide Kategorien "Babel" zusammen zufassen.Oder hat die Trennung einen Grund? Gruß,dein größter Fan, Ashoka 22:30, 18. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Das sind unterschiedliche Bausteine, die untereinander nicht kompatibel sind. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 10:46, 19. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Hey,nett von dir das du mier in Andros Disskusion geantwortet hast. Ashoka 19:45, 20. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::Kein Problem. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 21:42, 20. Feb. 2011 (CET) Hilfe Wie kommt man in den IRC-Channel? Ich verstehe das einfach nicht! *jammer* Ashoka 08:03, 21. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Dazu einfach diesem Link folgen, Gruß--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 08:07, 21. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Alle Informationen zum Chat findest du auf der Seite Jedipedia:IRC-Channel und den dazugehörigen Unterseiten. Des Weiteren empfehle ich dir als Neuling die Ersten Schritte, wo die Grundkenntnisse zur Beisteuerung an der Jedipedia erläutert werden. Viel Spaß noch, – Andro A • Disku 08:40, 21. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::Danke allen die mir hier geantwortet haben!!Gruß Ashoka 13:15, 21. Feb. 2011 (CET) Neue Seite Hallo,Ich möchte die Seite Staffel neu erstellen und Suche Richtlinien und Tipps dazu . Links wären Toll!!! Möge die Macht mit euch sein! Ashoka 13:54, 24. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Ganz persönlich würde ich dir davon abraten, als Anfänger solch allgemeine Artikel zu erstellen. Für allgemeine Artikel ist normalerweise ein sehr viel grösserer Überblick über Star Wars vonnöten, als es ein Anfänger (meist) vorzuweisen hat. Staffel ist dazu noch ein besonders komplizierter Begriff, weil es hier sehr viele Ungenauigkeiten gibt, die aus oft falschen Übersetzungen hervorgehen. Tipps zum Schreiben eines Artikels findet man in den Ersten Schritten. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 14:05, 24. Feb. 2011 (CET) Toby Philpott So, ich hab jetzt ein neues Bild hochgeladen, da konnte ich die korrekten Links und alles finden. Das andere Bild von ihm kannst du jetzt löschen. MfG Ilya 16:18, 7. Mär. 2011 (CET) Korallenskipper Ist wenigstens der Abschnitt über den Schlachtverlauf der Schlacht von Bilbringi OK? -Der Korallenskipper 20:43, 30. Mär. 2011 (CEST) :Naja, Artikel werden nur bei ihrem ersten Auftreten im Text verlinkt, nicht bei jedem Auftreten. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 00:34, 31. Mär. 2011 (CEST) Tschuldigung! Aber ist der Text OK? -Der Korallenskipper 07:57, 31. Mär. 2011 (CEST) Prüfung Hi Andro. Ich wünsche dir für deine Prüfungen viel Erfolg und hoffe, dass du bald wieder zu der JP stößt. Frohe Ostern, Darth Hate 14:52, 24. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :Auch ich wünsche dir viel Glück und Erfolg. [[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 14:59, 24. Apr. 2011 (CEST) ::Viel Glück! Ich wünsche dir Frohe Ostern, [[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 15:03, 24. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :::Ich danke euch. Aber ich werde ja in der Zeit nicht ganz von der Bildfläche verschwunden sein. Nur haben halt die Prüfungsvorbereitungen Vorrang. Gruß – Andro A • Disku 16:02, 24. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Bilder Hallo Andro, deine zwei neuesten Bilder zum Vater – Link und Link – haben einen merkwürdigen weißen Einschnitt unten rechts. Vielleicht könntest du die Bilder noch einmal richtig hochladen, oder hat das eine Absicht? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 16:28, 28. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :Da war das CN-Logo. Ich wollte das Bild aber nicht im Ganzen neu zuschneiden, da so große Partien verloren gegangen wären. Daher habe ich das Logo allein rausgeschnitten und weiß gelassen. Gruß – Andro A • Disku 16:40, 28. Apr. 2011 (CEST) ::Es mindert die Qualität des Bildes aber um einiges. Vielleicht kann man die unteren Enden wegschneiden? Bei dem ersten Bild ginge dann eigtl. nur ein Teil des Dolches, bei dem zweiten ein kleiner Teil der Körper verloren. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:21, 28. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :::Ich möchte aber, dass diese Bildausschnitte erhalten bleiben. Dann habe ich lieber, dass eine Ecke fehlt als ein ganzer Streifen. – Andro A • Disku 17:50, 28. Apr. 2011 (CEST) ::::Ich schlage mal was ganz Gewagtes vor. Wie wärs mit Füllen durch eine Stempelfunktion? Im Jetztzustand ist es wirklich nicht toll, eher irritierend. Rorret Disku 18:05, 28. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :::::Da muss ich Rorret wohl Recht geben. Denn die fehlende Ecke - so sehr ich Andro verstehen kann - fällt vor allem im eingebundenen thumbnail sehr stark auf. Man könnte natürlich versuchen das zu kitten, das ist auch durchaus machbar, jedoch begeben wir uns damit in den Bereich der Fan-Manipulation. Gruß, Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 18:10, 28. Apr. 2011 (CEST) ::::::Spätestens, wenn das auf DVD erhälltlich ist, sollte das doch auch ohne Logo verfügbar sein, dann können die Bilder ersetzt werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:19, 28. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Bilder 2.0 Hey Andro. Wollt nur fragen, seit wann wir denn Personen auf Bildern nicht kategorisieren, wenn sie nur klein dargestellt sind. Normalerweise wurde nie so verfahren. Denn alles, egal wie klein oder groß, wurde kategorisiert. Viele Grüße, GAR ☠ 18:37, 28. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :Da bin ich nach eigenem Ermessen vorgegangen. Wenn du das anders siehst, ändere es ruhig wieder, denn – mit allem Respekt – ich habe keine Lust, darüber jetzt lange zu diskutieren. Gruß – 'Andro' 'A' • Disku 18:54, 28. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Tochter Keine Ursache. Dafür bin ich ja da Bild:;-).gif – 'Andro' 'A' • Disku 19:12, 30. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :Guten Morgen Andro. Ich wünsche dir einen schönen 1. Mai. Jetzt zu meinem eigentlichen Anliegen: Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, aber mir ist noch etwas unklar bezüglich deiner Änderung von gestern: Meiner Meinung nach gehört doch in den Einleitungstext ein Umriss der Person. Zum Beispiel haben die exzellenten oder superlangen Artikel einen Roman als EInleitungssatz, der ebenso vieles vorwegnimmt, was explizit und viel ausführlicher im Haupttext geschildert wird. Siehe z.B. Han Solo. Darum müsste doch das so, wie ich es geschrieben habe, korrekt sein, da sie die Helle Seite verkörpert. Und die Macht zudem allumfassend ist, und es nur verschiedene Namen für ein und s gleiche gibt. Oder liege ich mit meine Annahme falsch ? Liebe Grüße und einen schönen Sonntag, Darth Hate 10:09, 1. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::Wie ich schon sagte, müssen wir hier bei diesen Begriffen Vorsicht walten lassen. Ich habe „Helle Seite“ durch „Licht“ ersetzt aus 2 Gründen: 1. Weil das in ''Overlords so vom Vater genannt wird; 2. Aus dem selben Grund, weshalb ich „Dunkle Seite“ durch „das Dunkle“ (Sohn) ersetzt habe: um keine Verwechslung entstehen zu lassen. Letztendlich läuft „Helle Seite“ und „Licht“ im Fall der Tochter auf dasselbe hinaus, nur wollte ich das einheitlich zu der Formulierung im Fall des Sohnes belassen. Gruß – Andro A • Disku 10:22, 1. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::Jetze ichse verstehn dein Argument genau ;-). Gruß, Darth Hate 10:24, 1. Mai 2011 (CEST) Darth Malt Lieber Andro, Wie kann man Bilder Hochladen? Ich Bräuchte da eins für die Infobox vom star wars kochbuch II! Danke im Vorraus! ¥our$ --Der Korallenskipper 21:22, 1. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Das geht über Spezial:Hochladen, auf der linken Seite unter Werkzeuge. Versuch mal, deinen Text in einer Zeile zu schreiben und ihn nicht so merkwürdig zu formatieren. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 07:00, 2. Mai 2011 (CEST) Einrückung ICQ-Logo Hey, ich hab eine neue Logoversion in PNG hochgeladen. Kannst du ja bei Gelegenheit mal hier und hier gegen das austauschen, damit man die alte löschen kann. Viele Grüße, GAR ☠ 11:18, 4. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Danke für den Hinweis. Gruß – Andro A • Disku 12:46, 4. Mai 2011 (CEST) Ohne BK Ja, aber von deinem Hinweis wusste ich nichts und es gab keinen BK. Rorret Disku 20:57, 16. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Ist ja kein Drama ;-) Aber einmal reicht, wie gesagt. Gruß – Andro A • Disku 21:00, 16. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::Beim Hinzufügen eines neuen Abschnittes gibt es niemal einen BK, ebeso wenig, wenn zwei benutzer gleichzeitig verschiedene Abschnitte bearbeiten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:09, 16. Mai 2011 (CEST) Vorlage Sooo, eigentlich wollte ich eine neue Vorlage erstellen.Hab den Code kopiert.Was jetzt?????? Gruß, Ashoka 16:45, 19. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Bitte was?! Etwas mehr Kontext wäre nicht schlecht... – Andro A • Disku 18:05, 19. Mai 2011 (CEST)